Nombre
by Kiryuu Mayuki
Summary: Llamarse por sus nombres es común entre parejas ¿No? Entonces… ¿Por qué el marimo nunca lo hace?


Este es mi primer fic de one piece y de esta pareja así que no sean duros con los intentos de asesinato.

Este fic va dedicado a una niña que ya tiene 15 primaveras, (para mi seguirá siendo una niña...aunque se más alta que yo XD) Para ti Eugenia, espero que te guste T.Q.M.

Enjoy.

Nombre.

Pairing: Zoro x Sanji.

Rated: K

Disclaimer: Une Piece no me pertenece, si fuera así, Ace nunca hubiera muerto.

La mayoría de las veces, cuando dos personas están en una relación sentimental, se dicen apodos, o sus nombres de pila (en el caso de la gente asiática) pero en su caso, su pareja era un hombre quien jamás le habló por su nombre, ni siquiera en los momentos en los que se supone, y aunque le decía las típicas palabras que daban merito a la situación, jamás le había dicho su nombre, ni quiera le escucho decirlo en el momento culminante. (1)

Al ir al mercado escucho a una pareja de un hombre y una mujer llamándose por sus nombres y con apelativos más cortos y cursis como "Rin-chan" "Kou-chan". Bueno quizás eso pasaba a las parejas heterosexuales ¿No? Esta vez llego a una librería donde la pareja eran de dos mujeres, el resultado era el mismo... Quizás algo entre hombres no era así, las cursilerías no eran para ellos. Llego a la panadería y escucho a una pareja esta vez de dos hombres no siendo melosos, pero si se hablaban por sus nombres...Al diablo toda su teoría.

¿Porque el marimo de mierda no le decía por su nombre?

-*No me parce algo justo* -pensó en tanto cortaba los ingredientes para la comida quizás, con demasiada fuerza ya que parecía que estaba intentando corta un hueso. Se despejo un poco cuando vio a la tripulante consentida del capitán (2) Nico Robin entrar a la cocina para servirse otra taza de café.

-Oh Robin-chan~ ¿Quieres acompañar tu café con algo más? –dijo mientras cortaba un trozo de pastel de fresas para la azabache.

-Gracias Cocinero-kun -sonrió y se quedó en la cocina como quien dice haciendo compañía al otro.

Para un sujeto como él era perfecto una bella mujer ahí, pero no podía quitarse la idea de que el marimo de mierda jamás le llamase por su nombre, algo que no pasó desapercibido por la historiadora.

-Hay algo que te molesta mucho Cocinero-kun -eso lo tomo por sorpresa, pero era verdad.

-Bueno si... -la mirada de Robin le hizo empezar a hablar, claro no identificándose -Si una persona, no digo que sea yo, está en una relación, es común llamarse por sus nombres ¿No?

-Que yo sepa sí.

-Y que la otra persona no le diga su nombre... a pesar de estar meses de salir juntos... ¿qué podría significar?

La morena sabía perfectamente a quienes se refería, muy obvio a su parecer, pero decidió no decir nada. Ella conocía a Zoro, y sabía cómo eran las personas de su carácter, así que sería divertido...

-Bueno esa persona debería encarar a la otra para saber que sucede, la comunicación es importante, quien sabe, esa persona debería averiguarlo. Gracias por el postre -sonrió y se marchó. Si... era lo mejor...

Después de la cena cuando los demás ya estaban dormidos, Zoro hacia la guardia nocturna, era un buen momento para hablar, subió hasta arriba con dos tazas de té para el frio.

Antes de que el espadachín cogiese su taza, el rubio de cejas rizadas hizo ademan de que no se la daría.

-Gracias… -pero al parecer esta vez no eran las palabras.

-Mi nombre.

-¿Eh?

-Di mi nombre y te lo daré.

El silencio fue largo a su parecer.

-Gracias Cocinero.

-Buen intento, pero creo que otra persona querrá el té -dijo sonriendo con malicia, algo que molestaba al otro -Di mi nombre y te daré el té... Y hazlo rápido que se está enfriando ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no puedes pronunciar mi nombre? - dijo con sonrisa ladina, sabía que su amante solo hacia lo que el quería cuando lo retaba... Coas que pasaba muy a menudo...

-Gran-Gracias Sanji...-dijo con una cara roja de la vergüenza al ver la cara de pasmado del nombrado le quito la taza y la bebió- *Demonios es por eso que no digo su nombre*

-¿Ves? No es nada fuera de lo común, ni siquiera tenías porque sonrojarte...-se rio mientras le daba la espalda con vista hacia el mar y tomaba su té de forma un tanto apresurada.

-Y si no es nada fuera de lo común, ¿por qué no me miras? -dijo esta vez el contratacando al otro.

-Si me volteo me reiré demasiado fuerte de tu cara así que esta vez te ahorrare la vergüenza.

Como es respuesta no fue para nada convincente, Zoro se paró y dio la vuelta al rubio, y no hacía falta decir nada su cara ya lo decía todo. Una cara roja dice más que mil palabras.

Y un beso, mucho más.

Ambos se besaban con ternura, algo muy poco frecuente, pero no dejaba de ser placentero para ambos. Después de esa ronda de besos simplemente se cubrieron con la manta y veían a la gran perla acompañada por sus millones de hijos que la rodeaban.

Para Sanji, ser llamado por Zoro por su nombre y no otro de sus apodos, le pareció algo muy tierno, tanto que eso lo sonrojo. Y ahora entendió por qué jamás le decía su nombre.

Zoro, a pesar de ser ese hombre fuerte, valiente y para nada sensible, era muy tímido. Y eso era algo muy tierno.

-Nunca pensé que te pondrías así por solo llamarte por tu nombre -dijo tapándose bien.

-Me sorprendió un poco eso es todo -dijo con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.

-Si claro tu cara decía...-antes de continuar el otro ya se había dormido -*Se durmió maldito cocinero*

-...Zo...ro...-dijo entre sueños y de nuevo el maldito sonrojo...

-Buenas noches Sanji -dijo con una suave sonrisa, le dio un beso en su frente y se quedó vigilando el barco, pero con él a su lado.

~OWARI~

(1) Me refiero cuando hacen cosas echi ¬w¬

(2) No lo digo en el sentido romántico (para mi ellos son hermanos), Luffy consiente mucho a Robin, nunca le dice nada XD

Que tal esta? Es mi primer fic, espero que les haya gustado.

Eugenia espero que te haya gustado, lo hice con todo mi cariño pa ti m'hija.

Y a ustedes también.

Nos vemos en otras dimensiones...


End file.
